


Toxic

by AfroParadise



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Dos mujeres pueden estar destinadas pese a la distancia.





	Toxic

_Soulmate (Noun.)_

_1: a person who is perfectly suited to another in temperament_

_2: a person who strongly resembles another in attitudes or beliefs_

Estaban destinadas la una para la otra desde el primer momento. Sachiko la había visto en televisión por primera vez, en un programa de conciertos. Al principio no le había llamado micho la atención, pero desde entonces su carrera había empezado a aparecer en más sitios. Revistas. Programas de entrevistas. Redes sociales. Y resultaba que tenían mucho en común. Mismo estilo de combate, mismos problemas de actitud. Tenía que conocer a esa entrenadora.

Emprendió su viaje en barco, debía cruzar hasta el otro lado del óceano. Cogió su petate y esperó a que su padre se fuera a entrenar a las montañas para no preocuparlo. Había alquilado una barca en Ciudad Carmín y estaba decidida a salir lo antes posible.

Orientarse por la mar no fue fácil, no era exactamente lo mismo a navegar por un río como estaba acostumbrada. No sabía que era la mano del destino la que estaba evitando que fuera consumida por una tormenta o derribada por algún Pokémon acuático. Un lazo rojo conectaba dos puntos que se acercaban de forma inexorable.

Una vez en tierra firme el reto era hacerse entender en una nación con una cultura, lenguaje y costumbres totalmente alejados de los suyos. Afortunadamente pudo encontrarse con un grupo de turistas japoneses que pudieron ayudarle a buscar refugio en una pequeña pensión en las afueras de la ciudad, una guía de viaje, donde encontró los datos de la persona que andaba buscando, y algunas indicaciones básicas para moverse por la región. Así aprendió que estaba en Ciudad Porcelana y que su objetivo era ciudad Hormigón. El camino más rápido era el puerto, coger allí uno de los barcos de mercancias que zarpaban hacia allí. No lo sabía, pero el hombre que capitaneaba el barco que la aceptó era el padre de su objetivo.

Ya en Hormigón escucha que debe dirigirse a un local que hace las veces de gimnasio. Cuando llega, el grupo de Hiedra está en mitad de un concierto. Cuando la música termina, una voz con acento de Osaka se alza entre el publico. Hiedra no habla japonés, pero solo por la entonación y el lenguaje corporal el mensaje llega alto y claro.

El combate es una sangría para las dos Líderes de Gimnasio. Dos estilos tan parecidos estaban destinados a contrarrestrarse mutuamente. Ambas perdieron el combate en el mismo momento, tanto la Cobra de Kanto como la Escalopendra de Tesselia, derrotadas por su propio veneno.

No tuvieron más remedio que invitarse mutuamente a tomar algo. Al principio fue incómodo, las dos tenían el orgullo demasiado dañado como para decir nada. Poco a poco, y en especial porque Hiedra encontraba entrañables los intentos de Sachiko de hablar en inglés, se fueron abriendo poco a poco.

Y así comenzó todo. Una relación creada por el destino, entretejida entre dos mujeres que crecerían en paralelo. Rivales y amigas, iguales y opuestas.


End file.
